


Raeterra Discord's Raeterra Week 2021

by Sasam



Category: DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Lockdown Fic, Raeterra Discords Raeterra Week 2021, magical girl au, prompt fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: Daily Prompt fics created for the small Raeterra discord's Raeterra week. You can join the Discord here: https://discord.gg/FEpDKXNWe have two prompts a day for more options and ideas but only aiming for one fic a day, Don't need to use both. Prompts below.Day 1 Family/ContractDay 2 Magic/MudDay 3 Bug/ForgivenessDay 4 Secrets/TeamworkDay 5 No Capes(Normal World AU)/HabitsDay 6 Death/DateDay 7 Free Day
Relationships: Raven/Tara Markov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Family

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: This first Fic ended up being a Covid fic and deals with the Pandemic.

Raven stared out of the window of Titan’s tower looking down onto Jump city below. It was quiet and eerie, still only the afternoon yet barely any cars or foot traffic was to be seen. The regular congestion of rush hour and noise of the bustle of the beginning evening left a void more hollow than one of Deathstroke’s mid fight platitudes.

“It’s eerie isn’t it?” Tara asks from behind her suddenly.

Raven isn’t usually easy to sneak up on, despite how quiet can be her emotions always scream the loudest. Right now however the never ending stink of depression fear and exhaustion rising from the city has dampened her empathy, she’s had to do what she can to tune it out lest it overwhelm and sink into her own psych. She knows, but day after day going out to get rid of people spreading misinformation or putting people at risk of the virus. It’s become harder. Tara being able to startle her so badly is just a sign of how much she’s slipping.

“What do you want to do most once this is all over?” Tara asks after not receiving a response.

Raven turns to look at Tara. It’s not often that she goes out of her way to start a conversation since she’s returned so the fact that she’s doubled down is strange. Maybe the lock down is just affecting her as much as it’s affecting Raven. Tara doesn’t seem that stressed though, she’s just out of her post patrol shower dressed in her pajamas and absently drying her short hair. It’s turned frizzy from the way the undercut has grown out with the lack of access to a hair dresser. Raven momentarily thinks she should offer to cut it for her sometime, then reconsiders knowing how touchy Tara is when it comes to her looks and body.

“I guess visit a bookstore.” Raven finally answers. It took a while to really think about what she missed most. She was lucky that she still got to live with her best friends and her found family in the tower. The only thing she could think of was her escapes from those same people. She loved them but being together twenty-four seven tended to be a bit much at times.

Tara nods putting on a face of what Raven assumes is mock thought.

“Of course, of course. That’s very you.” She nods again as if to over emphasize how predictable she thought Raven was being. “Me? I’m dying to pick up a cute chick. I haven’t been on a date in almost a year and a half now. I’m missing the ladies you know.”

Raven blushes, though Tara doesn’t seem to notice possibly because her hood is still up or because she doesn’t care enough to pay attention. Lucky for her knowing Tara’s penchant to tease Raven over her lack of dating experience.

“Right.” Raven doesn’t point out that she didn’t ask.

“Right.” Tara replies seemingly not catching her tone. “Well I can at least simp for some cute streamers.”

Or maybe she did catch it. While Raven is having trouble reading emotions Tara’s jerky body language as she leaves is a pretty clear indication that she felt just as awkward by the end of their conversation.

* * *

It’s only a few days later when Raven returns from patrol to catch Tara waiting for her and smiling the way she does right before she asks Raven to join her in a terrible idea. She almost resembles the Cheshire Cat that Gar sometimes transforms into when he wants to be obnoxious. Raven tries not to make eye contact and hurries past.

“Hey Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaven.” Tara calls smoothly heaping her name with an oozing honey-like pronunciation that Raven clearly knows is meant to be attractive but that Raven has always found a sore reminder of where she learned it. It’s manipulative, and Raven hates that it works.

“What?” Raven was too tired for this.

“Come meet me in Storage Room 6B once you’re done with your scrub.” Tara waggled her eyes at Raven before scooting off like the chaos gremlin that Raven was sure she actually was.

Raven went about her post mission decontamination ritual, showering and changing. Sending her clothes immediately to be washed as well. She then went to the kitchen to prepare herself some tea. She was surprised to find Cyborg reading what appeared to be a fantasy novel.

“Hey Rae, you go see Tara yet?” Cyborg waved at her.

“No. I was going to make tea first.” Raven responded then second guessed herself. “Is it urgent?”

“Oh no, I just think you’ll like what she set up. Don’t take leave her waiting too long.”

With that parting bit of cryptic wisdom Raven headed down to the sixth floor to find the old empty storage room. The tower had a number of these rooms, most were used to store various equipment or to be used as quest rooms for some of the honorary members who came and went. With the pandemic however everyone outside of the core team had moved out and many of the rooms had been left vacant. To Raven’s knowledge 6B was one of these that should have been empty. Entering however she found it was anything but.

The room was filled row to row with hardwood bookshelves of varying size and make. The musty smell of old paper wafted from the shelves, covered in all sorts of books that seemed to have been shoved in with no rhyme or reason, nothing sorted alphabetically or by genre, not even by language. Absolutely dumbfounded Raven wandered the shelves until she reached the back corner where she found Tara sitting on a stool behind a small desk, a devilish(Raven would know) grin on her face.

“Welcome to Boulder’s Books. Your one stop shop for all things books, how can I help you today mam?”

“Tara what is this?” Raven says, still incredibly confused.

“It’s a book shop. You said you wanted to visit one.”

The pleasure radiates off Tara and though her body language would make most thing she were being smug Raven feels none of it mixed in.

“You did this for me?”

“Well and for me, it was great getting to do something for you for once. You’re always helping me after all.”

“That’s honestly so sweet.” Raven can feel her cheeks blushing. “But how did you pay for this? How did you manage to pull this off? Where did it all come from?”

“Well, Brion accidentally let slip to our brother Gregor that I was still alive and he’s been insistent on sending me money every since.” Tara shrugs. “I am royalty after all. It’s hard to tell if he feels guilty, or just wants to pay me off. Gregor’s always been kind of awkward at showing emotions though so maybe this is just the only way he knows how to show he cares.” Tara rambled. She hadn’t really planned on what to do past setting this up. Now that she was here she wasn’t sure what else there was to do.

“Tara.” Raven broke her from her babble by reaching out and cupping the side of her face with her hand. “Thank you, really. If you want, we can combine this with your plan as well.”

Tara stared at her unable to put together what Raven meant.

“We can go pick up cute chicks? But we can’t go meet anyone.”

Raven awkwardly blushed and removed her hand from Tara’s face wrapping her arms around herself turning herself away to hide her blush.

“I meant more that there are two cute chicks already right here.”

“You mean.”

“Please don’t make me say it.”

“Are you asking me on a date?”

There’s a pregnant pause where no one speaks, Raven keeping her back to Tara still, finding it difficult to say what she wants to. She doesn’t know why it’s so hard but her stomach churns. She just wants to get the words out. Frustration overwhelms her and she feels like she’s about to cry, to run, to go demon and just burn up the room as her body threatens to overheat itself in panic then two arms slowly wrap themselves around her and she feels Tara press up against her back.

“I’d love to.”

Raven can feel herself burning still but it’s a different sort of burning, but it’s not so bad. She could get used to it.


	2. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually going way out there on this prompt and this is a small test chapter on a Magical Girl AU idea I had. I'll probably do a few more in this AU during the week. It's rather short and simplified but that's because I want to writer something more stand alone and in depth using this idea later.
> 
> Basically though, Tara is a magical girl who hunts demons, she arrives in Jump City hunting a demon that appears to have created a portal that hides it's presence around the city. While hunting for the demon she runs into Raven while she destroys some minor demons. Tara mistakes the reasons behind this and assumes that Raven is another magical girl there for the same reason as her and quickly grows attached wanting to work together. Raven is the demon who made the portal and is suffering every moment knowing that this cute magical girl who she has a crush on is interested in her but in more homicidal ways than she'd like.

“Hey there partner, I thought I recognized you.” Terra slid up beside Raven big beaming smile plastered across her face.

She was dressed in casual today, wearing simple faded jeans, a brown hoodie and what appear to be a pair of heelies judging from the way she rolled down the sidewalk beside Raven. Raven silently thanked her for dressing so toned down. She wouldn’t know what to do if the girl had decided to show up full magical girl uniform while Raven was in her civvies.

“We aren’t partners.” She states and continues on her way hoping to build distance between herself and the strange magical girl she’d met the previous day.

“Hey come on now, don’t leave me out of the fun.” Terra continued to slide behind her. “Can’t you feel how powerful that barrier is, the demon in the city has to be immensely powerful to keep that up, it’s too dangerous to go hunting on your own.”

“There is no demon and I’m not looking for one anyways. I’m shopping for groceries.”  
  
“Oh cool perfect timing, I need to get myself some grub anyways.” Tara happily continued completely missing or ignoring Raven’s attempt to dismiss her.

“Please go away.”

Tara twisted her face at her.

“Listen, you seem cool and all but this loner act is no good. Trust me I’ve been there. I don’t want to see you get hurt if this demon attacks. If you really want me to go I while but I can’t in good conscious leave a fellow magical girl in danger.”

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose. She wasn’t good with these types, the brash unreasonable determination was hard for her to deal with. She needed to get rid of the other girl fast but a part of her felt flattered that this stranger had decided she wanted to help her. Even if there wasn’t any real danger. No one in her life had really offered to support her before and the thought of having a ‘partner’ left a warm feeling in her chest.

“Fine you can come with me to get groceries. But, on the exception that you tell me your name. Or at least a pseudonym that I can call you by. I can’t be calling you by your magical girl name in public.” Raven relented to Tara’s terrible attempt at a puppy dog look.

“Oh, my name is the same though!” Terra smiled smugly and placed her hands on her hips doing her best to look impressive. “My name is Tara, and since I use earth powers, it’s also Terra. Pretty clever huh?” She waggled her brows.

“You can call me Raven.” Was all she replied doing her best not to react to the terrible pun and sense of humour.

_I’m so fucked._ Raven thought to herself as Tara half jogged half wheeled to keep up with her brisk pace.  _She’s a massive dork._ Unfortunately Raven had realized a while ago that she had a type. And Tara was exactly the type of girl she found cute, on top of that she seemed interested in Raven and wanted to work with her closely. The only problem was that she absolutely under no circumstances should be spending any time near her. For both of their safety. Tara was a magical girl who was here to hunt down a Demon, and Raven was that demon. It literally couldn’t be a worse idea to hang out with her. 

Raven found herself enjoying their shopping trip anyways, Tara was legitimately a lot of fun to be around and it didn’t help that she found herself becoming a massive gay mess the longer they were together. She kept telling herself she should get away and sever ties she found herself first inviting the other girl to her place for dinner, giving away her address and then she even went so for as to invite the other girl to stay at her small house while she stayed in the city anyways, all logic and ideas of safety thrown out the window. She had it bad.

**Author's Note:**

> My Idea for the first prompt Family was Gregor inadvertently funding Tara's grand romantic gesture. I feel like Gregor is often forgotten when it comes to the Markovian family. It's almost always touching on Brion and Tara's relationship so I wanted to throw him in somehow.


End file.
